Sisters Grace
by kdip4014
Summary: Arizona's sister visits the ER. Hopefully the story's better than the summary.


I'm not usually one for writing Grey's Anatomy fics, but I couldn't quiet the creative monkeys! What came out isn't quite what was going through my brain, but it got it out so that I can concentrate on school work. I'm probably gonna continue this, just please don't demand it, the monkeys don't work well with an audience.

Oh yeah, and remember that it's all fiction, please!

* * *

"Hey, what's coming?" Callie enters the ambulance bay outside the ER, posing her question to her fellow resident, Dr. Bailey.

"Car versus car meets guardrail." Bailey answers quickly. "Second car has a restrained driver and passenger; first car had an unrestrained driver. I'm not sure what's wrong exactly, but it looks like we're about to find out." Bailey heads out to meet the paramedic as he opens the back door.

"Restrained passenger, 20-year-old female, vitals stable in the field. Her legs were trapped under the dash, circulation's good, but she's still complaining of left knee pain."

"Not complaining, Florence, just stating a fact." The passenger speaks up, interrupting the paramedic's speech. She turns to Callie, "Really, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt that much."

"So you're saying that it does hurt a little?" Callie helps her into a bed in the ER, returning the stretcher to the paramedic."

"Nothing a couple Tylenol and a shot of Baileys won't fix."

"Not even legal and stating that a shot will fix what ails you? Maybe I should get psych down here."

"I'm Irish, Doc, we use liquor to cure everything. Is Danny ok?"

"Who's Danny?"

"My husband, he was driving. He was unconscious for a few minutes after his airbag deployed."

Callie looks around the curtain to see Bailey huddled over a young man. "Brown hair, 6'2"-ish?" Callie gets a confirming nod from her patient, "Bailey's looking over him, he's in good hands. Is there anyone that we can call for you two?"

"I called my sister from the ambulance. She's gonna be here as soon as she gets out of the OR."

"She a surgeon? Or nurse?"

"What makes you say that? She could be a patient."

"A patient who would be down here immediately after getting out of surgery? Right."

"Hey, you don't know my sister. She'd figure out a way, trust me. But, no, she's a surgeon. I'm Grace, by the way."

"Callie. Let's get a look at that knee." Callie accepts the portable X-ray from the nurse and positions it appropriately. Snapping the appropriate views, she hands the films to the nurse to be developed, then turns back to Grace. "Can I give you anything for the pain- besides an alcoholic shot?" Callie interrupts her before she can get a word out.

"I'll be fine. I've got a high pain threshold." Grace proves that as Callie manipulates the knee slightly to gain an idea of just how bad an injury it is. When the scans arrive, Callie spends a minute examining them before turning to her patient.

"There's some damage showing, I'd like to get an MRI to be certain of just how much though. Okay?"

"Okay." Grace stares at Callie for a moment too long, just long enough to make Callie a little uncomfortable.

"What?"

"What's your last name?"

"Torres. Why?" Grace looks past Callie at an approaching doctor and poses her next statement to them.

"She's smart, gorgeous, has a sense of humor and warm hands…why exactly did you turn her down initially?"

Callie turns at this and sees Arizona Robbins enter the curtained area.

"Because. What the hell happened, Koda?"

"Moron tried to take a curve too quickly and side-swiped Danny and I. We made it three years around the world through five war zones without so much as a scratch and less than an hour home puts us in the hospital."

"Well, that's your luck." Arizona turns to Callie, who stands there with a look of surprise. "Callie, this is my sister, Dakota Grace-"

"And her better half." The curtain is swiped aside to reveal the young man that Bailey was tending to. He hobbles over to Arizona to give her a kiss on the cheek before hopping onto Grace's bed, making himself comfortable next to her. "Hey, Zoner, how goes it in the rainy world of Seattle?"

"Can't complain, though if you guys wanted to see me all you had to do was call, you didn't have to arrange an accident to bring you to my hospital's ER."

"You really think that we would do something like that, Zoner?" Grace questions with shock.

"Yes! And you have. Remember my first ER shift?"

"Hehe, yeah." Grace stares off into the distance with fond remembrance. "That was a good night."

"Yeah, not so much. My resident had me on scut work for the rest of the month." She turns to Callie. "So what's the damage?"

"I'd like to get an MRI, but it doesn't look like she'll need surgery." Callie motions an intern over and quickly informs her of the tests to run. Just as she's finishing, Bailey comes over with her usual upset look.

"What part of stay put did you not understand, young man?"

"All of it. I've never been really great with following orders."

"Yeah, I don't think she actually intended for you to answer that question." Grace states.

"Then why did she ask it?"

"It was a rhetorical question. Now get back in your bed."

"Mo-om! Tell her I don't wanna!" Danny complains to Arizona.

"Follow Bailey's orders and I'll get the two of you in the same room."

"Fine." Danny leans over to give Grace a kiss before getting off the bed and following Bailey back to his area. Once they're gone, the intern appears to take Grace off to Radiology, leaving Callie and Arizona behind.

"Mom?" Callie questions Arizona.

"Would it change anything if I was?"

"No, but he's 21, and you're 38, and you don't strike me as the type of person to get pregnant at 17."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Not here."

"Alright." Callie leads them out of the ER, into the first on-call room they find. Ensuring that it's empty, Callie locks the door behind them and turns to the older woman, waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

Arizona stands there, collecting her thoughts. Callie misinterprets her silence, and her expression immediately softens; she steps up to the older woman and places a hand on each shoulder, waiting until the blonde raises her gaze to meet hers before speaking.

"It won't change anything. We've all done stupid stuff, it's all just a part of who you are."

"Grace is my sister. My mom got pregnant when she was 16, not me. She never wanted kids, we cramped her style. But she got pregnant twice more, once when she was 26, and again at 34. Mom died when Grace was five and I got custody of them. Grace knows that I'm her sister, but I'm the only mother she's ever really known, so she calls me mom, usually when she's joking with me."

"So why does Danny call you mom?"

"Danny and Grace went to school together, sort of. He followed her home one day and just never left. They both hated school, took the GED together when they were 16. Danny's parents were never really the nurturing type, so when he got his high school diploma, they expected him to either get a job or continue school. He chose a job and they kicked him out, so he got himself emancipated and moved in with us. They're just two people who were lucky enough to find their soul mates when they were 12. As soon as she turned 18, they went off to the courthouse, got married and took off to travel the world together."

"You're okay with that?"

"They make each other happy, so yeah, I'm fine with it. They both love to writing and photography, so they travelled the world, finding stories where ever they went. Occasionally they'll do something stupid like skydiving or rafting, write a story, and submit it to a travel magazine to make money. They submitted their life story to a contest that National Geographic held and got themselves placed on their payroll. They're journalists without degrees, so they're pretty much hated by the other writers and photographers at the publication, but they don't care.

"Any other questions?"

"Zoner?" Callie questions the nickname with a smile.

"When Grace couldn't pronounce my name correctly as a kid, that's what came out. Even when she got older and could pronounce my name correctly, she kept on."

"What's your other sibling's name?"

"Nevada."

"What's with the state names?"

"Supposedly we're named after the states we were conceived in."

"Really? Hmm."

"Anything else?" Callie leans back against the door, staring at the blonde while contemplating her next question. Eventually Arizona gets a bit uncomfortable and breaks the silence. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing appropriate for this stage of our relationship."

"Tell me anyways."

"Just picturing you with a baby."

"Oh." She is shocked by that statement and smiles shyly at the younger woman. This time the silence is broken by Callie's pager going off.

"Grace is done in Radiology. They're putting her in a room upstairs." They're about to leave when Callie stops Arizona.

"What did she mean with the 'warm hands' comment?" Arizona smiles at the younger woman softly.

"That was her way of saying that she likes you." She gives her a quick kiss before Callie follows her out of the room.


End file.
